thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Todd's Black Eyed Peas Experience
Todd in the Shadows at... New York ComicCon Todd: Hi, it's Todd in the Shadows in New York ComicCon, and... Yeah, I...I came here to...just to visit, I wasn't planning on doing any coverage or anything. I saw all the comic book stuff and the video game stuff, and you know, I find it interesting, but it's not really relevant to what I do, so I wasn't planning on shooting a video or anything. And then...then I saw this. Footage of various people dancing on ''The Black Eyed Peas Experience, with "Boom Boom Pow" playing.'' Todd: Um...okay, I've played of... Michael Jackson Experience. So I...I know what this is, this Black Eyed Peas-y thing. I just... of more people playing why? Why would you make it? Was there, like, a demand for this? You think I should go play it? nods Uh...she's gonna make me go play it. Todd joins a group as this song begins. ("Dirty Bit." Of course they picked "Dirty Bit.") Hostess: All right, here we go. Todd does what he can to keep up with the game and the others at various points. (...Fun?) (Mr. Coordination, they call me.) Hostess: All right, great jobs, guys. Woo! You're awesome. Um...you guys wanna dance again? You're more than welcome to. (NO.) Todd: Okay, things we've discovered today—dance games are not meant to be played in a hoodie and a mask. Did I just Tae Bo and pretend it was a game? Okay, I've played Michael Jackson Experience, and I just played this. Like, I'm...as you can tell, footage of Todd dancing I'm not good at these dance games. Just Dance is not meant for me. I can...I can do briefly Dance Dance Revolution easily enough. Those are easy. I can't do the swing-my-arms movements with these people. So I'm probably not the best person to judge, but I really did not see the point of...did you see what I was doing up there? a little more from...'' I got the Michael Jackson Experience, like...Michael Jackson has, you know, the iconic moves. You know. Like, he does the moonwalk and stuff. You can dance like Michael Jackson. Did you want to dance to the Black Eyed Peas? to camera You? Did you? Did you? shakes "no" No. No, you didn't. Like, I...and look at the crowd. of other people dancing, with Todd looking on and facepalming Does this look like a Black Eyed Peas crowd to you? They look like Black Eyed Peas fans, right?'' So like I said, maybe I'm not the best person to judge this, but this...I don't recommend the Black Eyed Peas, and of course, they picked my least favorite song for me to dance to. And...this is going to be an embarrassing video to put up. nods Thank you, camera person. Wanna see me do it again? nods Todd dances again with a different group and seems to do better. The song this time is "Rock Your Body." (...Jane, get me off this crazy thing.) And now... Channel Awesome dances the dance of shame In a line, dancing to "My Humps": Todd, Nostalgia Chick, Nella, JesuOtaku, and Oancitizen (And lo, there was much humping.) (Don't ask what I'm doing here.) (My hips don't lie.) (This video would be awesome blackmail material if I were not in it.) (Freestyle.) is just standing while the others dance finish. (This is never, NEVER happening again.) Closing tag song: Bad Lip Reading - "Everybody Poops" THE END "Black Eyed Peas Experience" is owned by Ubisoft This video is owned by me And to think, Nash didn't want to join us onstage Category:Guides Category:Todd In The Shadows Transcripts Category:Content Category:Transcripts